A Perfect Disaster
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » axette : don't play with fire, you'll get burned.


**For Niki, because when it all comes down to it she rawks out loud, hardcore. **

**Constance Greene's contest;;;**

**take a look, because she has eyes and they see the world differently and it makes her fics amazing. **

**;;Disclaimer;;**

**Nein. **

**;;Also;;**

**If you guess the moral you get a prize. But you have to review. **

**;;;**

**;;Almost reaching the stage of total perfection;;**

Olette was perfect. She has perfect grades that made her top in her class. Perfect looks, that got her that perfect boyfriend who was everything perfect and more. She lived in a perfect town with her perfect parents in her perfect house. Everything was ever so perfect.

And she hated every minute of it, because nothing could go wrong in perfect land. Worse, anything she did that wasn't perfect made her wrong and then she wouldn't be Olette. She would be nothing and nobody because she couldn't be just stuck in the middle. Because she had to be perfect, even though she wasn't and being perfect was too hard. Because she couldn't have the tomboy fashion that she loved, and she couldn't hang out with her friends that she grew up with. Because they weren't perfect, and she had to prove something to the world.

So when her neighbor moved in, being the good little perfectionist she was, she gladly offered to help him settle in. It was when she saw him set his lawn on fire that her stomach twisted and turned. She watched her un-perfect ex-best friend freak out while trying to put it out. She saw the redheaded man laugh at his friend's sad attempts to put out his bon fire. She laughed, causing them both to look at her because the perfect girl had laughed in a very imperfect way.

The redhead, her new neighbor, put his foot over the fire and it went out. Looking up at her perfect face he smirked at her, then he turned to his friend and said "C'mon Roxas let's leave missy piggy be, grab that box out of the car would ya?"

Roxas, the un-perfect ex-best friend, smiled at her and replied "Whatever you say, Axel."

She was redder then the red head's hair, but she was a stubborn girl. "I…was…wondering, if I could help you…settle in.." she said trying to sound firm and failing miserably.

Roxas eye brows shot up, a smile plastered on his face. "C'mon Axel, be nice. You could use that perfect female touch."

Axel gave him his best shut-the-fuck-up now look and scratched his head thoughtfully. "I guess you could help me paint tomorrow. Be here at noon, got it memorized?"

Olette nodded with her perfect smile and skipped back off to her perfect world. She turned back to see Axel creating another bon fire on his lawn, then suppressed a laugh as she entered her house.

Roxas unpacked some more paint cans, because really, what was the point of unpacking anything else? He watched Olette leave. Seeing her brought back some good memories, and some bad ones. He felt something touching his shoulder taking him out of his thoughts.

"You two know each other?" Axel was concerned, Roxas' fake smiles were infamous to him and he only pulled them out when something was bothering him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Rox…"

"Yeah, we were best friends…Olette, Hayner, Pence and I, the inseparatable four. Or that's what I thought…" Roxas looked at him, and smiled. "Just be yourself, you two will get along great."

There was that smile again, Axel laughed. "You really need to develop a poker face,"

Roxas sighed as he unloaded more paint cans. "Where are you going sleep anyways?"

Axel looked around his empty house. He had brought everything the minute he knew the house was his, however, his entire life was stuck in his car, including his bed.

"The car."

"What about Pence's? Or Hayner's?"

He chuckled, "Rox, you know they really hate me."

"I know…It's just, you shouldn't be sleeping in some beat down truck that we know and love, on your first day in Twilight. I would offer but…."

They both bursted into laughter remembering the first time Axel had stayed over. Sora, Roxas' brother, and Axel didn't get along too well, and when he set Selphie's hair on fire, it didn't go over well with their parents.

"Fire has never done you any good," Roxas stated, looking at the lighter that Axel held in his hand.

"Don't say that, she has feelings too…"

"Pyro."

"Night."

"Don't make another bon fire while I'm gone tomorrow, got it?"

"Memorized, memorized. Now go, before Selphie comes looking for you."

Axel watched the blond leave then looked back at his house.

"Don't fall down on me." A smirk followed this comment. He jumped in the back of his truck and fell asleep.

;;Questionable ways to measure an absurd event as a whole;;

She woke up and dressed quickly, putting on a very perfect outfit. She ran out the door and into her neighbor's house, as the door was wide open. She looked at all the paint cans and brushes, then stared at the perfect white walls. Pressing her hand against one she frowned, it was such a pretty white room.

"You're early." He whispered into her ear, causing the girl to jump up in fright. He snickered as she calmed down.

"Why did you do that?!" She demanded, sending him a glare that could kill.

"Bored." he shrugged.

She sighed, breathing slower and much calmer. She took another moment before speaking again.

"Where do we start?"

He grabbed a paintbrush and tossed it to her. "Open a paint can and start wherever…" he said dully.

She blinked, "What color?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What if I paint it all pink?"

He laughed, "Marluxia would like that."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Are you go to help or not?"

"Alright…" She opened a can and looked at the light green paint that filled it. She turned to Axel. He smiled, then turned his back to her and began to paint.

She flinched as the paintbrush touched the wall, expecting some sort of punishment. When nothing came she painted, the light green covering the once perfect but ever so plain white. After another few strokes, when there was more green and less white, she turned to see what Axel was doing.

The pyro had most the wall covered in a series of reds and oranges. He put down his paintbrush, and walked over to the wall she was working on, staring at it. He smiled.

"Good job."

"Thank you…"

"How about I treat you to some lunch?"

"Sounds Great!"

"Lead the way…"

And she did, she was perfected in every way, shape and form. Axel sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was way too old for her, but the game of finding the flaw in the priceless vase appealed to him.

'_God, I sound like an old pervert.'_

So the perfect and the pervert walked down the streets of Twilight, down to the local eatery. They ate and laughed. It was so improper, but he was so used to being imperfect and she was too busy laughing, that they didn't even notice.

"What the hell!" Hayner cursed, the fifth time in the short time period since Olette had passed by.

Roxas sighed and Pence played with the straw in his drink, as it was another Hayner rant. But not just any rant, it was an Olette rant.

"Oh joy," Roxas muttered as he took another bite of his burger.

"What's that asshole got that I don't? I mean doesn't she have a boyfriend?! What the hell is she doing with him, that little slut—"

Roxas flinched at that word, 'just because she was laughing didn't mean they were an item' he thought to himself. 'Sora would kill me.'

"Speak of the devil," Hayner smirked. "I hope that fuckhead beats the shit out of that asshole."

"Hayner, shut up." Roxas retorted, only he could call his brother a fuckhead.

Sora saw Roxas before anything else, so of course he ran over to his twin brother and hugged him. "Hey guys!"

Roxas sent the two a you-tell-him-and-I-shall-gladly-force-this-fork-down-your-throat, glare.

Hayner laughed and began to gulp down the food he ordered.

"Roxas?"

_'Oh shit…'_

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and slapped him.

Sora turned around to see his girlfriend running out of the eatery and Axel running after her.

"What just happened?"

"Your girlfriend just called my boyfriend a bastard."

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

Sora looked shocked, "Olette cussed?"

'_Does anyone care that I admitted to loving my best friend?'_

"Did Axel kiss her?" Hayner shouted in rage.

_'Oh thank God'_

Sora paled, "He what?"

_'God damn it Axel!'_

**;;Questionable ways to measure an absurd event as a whole;;****  
**

When he finally caught her, she was hiding among the paint cans in his house. He sat down close to her, but not too close. They sat in silence for a while before Olette looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have smacked you."

"You hit like a girl," he responded, not looking at her.

She smiled; the red mark still hadn't disappeared.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Smacking you?"

"Kissing me."

"No." she answered, "Not until I realized you weren't kissing me back."

He smiled. "So that's why you smacked me."

"No! It's just…I have a boyfriend…"

"Trying to piss him off?"

"No."

"Want to hurt him?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm so sick of people remembering me as the girl who is an angel. I thought…I thought I wanted to prove to people that I wasn't as perfect as they wanted me to be…but once you step into it, you can't get out. I can't be me anymore."

"So I make you feel like yourself?"

"….."

"What a bunch of shit." He stood up, "If you want to be you, then be you. Don't think about what other people think of you."

"…."

"Besides it would never work, I'm twenty-six and you're…what, sixteen?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Because who could resist perfection? Who could resist that beautiful glare, and those luscious lips? Because even though it was so wrong, it felt beyond right. Being a perfect good girl was too boring. Besides, looking beyond Axel and seeing Roxas' face, It was priceless. Revenge was sweet and with Axel it spread like wild fire, because there was nothing that went better with revenge then a cup of love.

**;;**

**a/n: hm….well I can say a few things. **

**At the Olette's role was suppose to be Kairi's but I like using a whole Olette-Axel-Roxas thing better then Kairi. So there! **

**I think Olette was way OC. Roxas sorta and then Axel yeah I tried wicked hard to keep him in character. Didn't work much. **

**Constructive criticism would be love, I'll give you a review for a review. **

**Anything to tell me what you think. **

**Also to make this very clear this is Axette meaning Olette and Axel. **

**There was hints big giant clues to Roxas&Axel. Olette&Hayner. Olette&Roxas. **

**Also Roxas&Axel fans don't shoot me...**

**AND OH SNAP SHE CHEATED ON SORA! **

**And also. **

**AXEL HAS A PINK WALLET!! SPREAD THE WORD! **

**With love, **

**Ana--**


End file.
